Weding
by Yuki28
Summary: Reader X ? It's your wedding day! You're getting marry with someone from the mafia! Wait what! Hope you enjoy


**Hey there! Hehe sorry that I haven't been writing for...6 months? Sorry too much things going on and now I'm planning to rewrite all my stories or something. High school is tough people. Still hate it. Ok on with the story ~Y.L~**

**Summary: It's your wedding day and it's with someone in the mafia! Who will it be? Reader X ?**

* * *

You were nervous and you knew it. Standing there in a long beautiful white wedding dress. Your hair done and make up on. Kyoko, Haru, Ipin, Bianchi, and other girls were standing near you helping you get ready. After today IS a **VERY BIG DAY! **It's your wedding day after all! Wait what?! Yes I said it's your wedding. With who? You will know and see.

Suddenly the door was open and the gloom was push [AKA kicked] in and his best men took your bride's maids and flower girls away. They wave and yelled 'Have a nice talk before you're husband and wife!' or 'Don't do anything bad to mess up the bride's dress!' You giggle and blush then you stare at your soon-to-be-husband as he stood up straight fixing his suit and wiping sweats away. You can tell that he was as nervous and happy as you are. He was muttering some death threat or something before he stop when he look at you. Tilting your head asking him if something was wrong.

"You...look beautiful." he said making you blush as he too was slightly pink.

"And you look amazing." walking up to him smiling happily taking his large warm hand looking at his eyes. You knew his eyes were only on you and you alone.

He lean down to kiss you but you two were interrupt the guys saying it's time to start taking the love of your life away. You waited at the door waiting for the time to go in. All the memories came to you. All of it flashed in your mind as you try control your tears from falling and maybe ruin your make up.

The first time you met him, it was weird but also nice. It was a love at first sight for you and the same for him too. It took a long time before you had the courage to confess to him and he took 5 second before telling you yes with those handsome smile of his. Those 5 seconds felt like years for you thinking that he would say no. Now it been 8 years now you're 22 and in a few minutes or second you're marrying him.

The door open for you, slowly walk to him. Him who was waiting for you. Waiting for his wife. His hand stretching out for you. Taking it and holding it tightly as you both look at the priest who was smiling happily for you two.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." he started.

He turn to the gloom and spoke in strong powerful voice, "Do you take Y/N for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." he squeeze your hand.

The priest now turn to you and spoke but in slightly softer voice, "Do you, Y/N, do you take this man for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

You pause for 5 second like how he did when you confess and spoke with courage and determination, "I do."

The priest nod and bless you two, "You may now exchange rings."

He turn to you and place a beautiful ring on my ring finger that was crave with both both your names and today's date. "Y/N, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

You took his ring which looked like yours holding his warm slightly sweaty hand putting the ring on him and said, "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"And you may now kiss the bride."

You blush forgetting about this and looking at yours and his friends who were smirking and few taking a video. And then at him. Closing your eyes as you felt his lips on yours taking your breathe away no matter how many times you've done this. The guys were whistling and the girls were squeaking. You here the sound of cameras takings millions of pictures around you.

He lets you go smirking and whisper, "Now you're mine only."

"A-and you're mine too." making him smile and kissing you again. And that was your wedding day one of the most happiest day of your life. The end of something but it's also a new start of something else. Your life was just getting started. A new start, you smile.

* * *

**That was pretty short...I didn't know what else to do. Hehe so how do you like it? Oh right I plan to rewrite my other stories so wait a bit ok? Tell me what you think. Oh right you get to choose who our gloom is but at first I was thinking about it to be Tsuna or Kyoya but decide not to write their name so you can image it being whoever you want. Well then bye! ~Y.L~**


End file.
